Say Goodnight
by Shaz1
Summary: I suck at summaries! Please just check this out, JackAna


Say Goodnight

By Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: None of the recognized characters belong to me and neither do the lyrics of the song- I only wish I was talented to write such beautiful words- for then I might have stood a chance with Johnny! I have got to tell you this song is so beautiful the tune sends shivers down my spine.

Please review this as it is a bit different from my usual offerings!!

Say Goodnight

Anamaria sat alone on the deck of the infamous pirate ship The Black Pearl, tears streaming silently down her dark cheeks. Her heart was breaking in to a million pieces, and everything she saw aboard the ship dredged up a million memories of the one man she had ever loved- the man who had been her friend, her lover and her Captain. The man who had saved her life at the cost of his own. She angrily wiped the tears from her face.

"Stupid fool! Why did you have to do it!" she cursed out loud, her pain turning to anger at the one person she wished was stood before him, yet if he was she would be more likely to envelope him in a firm hug than slap him, although he did deserve the latter for dying like that. She got to her feet and headed to the Captain's cabin. She paused in eth doorway, the whole room smelt of Jack, and once more the tears began to fall. The pain overwhelmed her and she dropped to her knees her sobs echoing through the cabin, her teardrops bouncing on the wooden floor, yet no one disturbed her for they too were lost in their own pain; they had all lost a good Captain and an even better friend. She could barely breathe as her emotions threatened to drown her, at one time she had thought that Jack would live forever, he seemed invincible yet in the end all it had taken was one simple bullet.

_Flashback_

_"Ana, I am going to buy you a large tankard of rum when we reach __Tortuga__!"  Jack told his sweetheart as he held her in his arms, the two pirate's starring out to the expanse of ocean before them. Both of them were happiest when they were exactly like this- on board the __Pearl__ at sunset in each other's arms. _

_"You better do Sparrow, you owe me that much just for making me go to __Tortuga__!" she responded playfully reaching behind her to tug on his braided beard, he flinched away from her, yet a broad white and gold grin escaped her. He gently placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, before turning and wandering back to his beloved helm. She shook her head as he walked away. She had finally found a man who loved her for what she was not what she could be, and that meant the World to her. The two had only been together in the literal sense of the word for the last two months, and she regretted all of the time that the two had wasted, yet somehow she knew that two months in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow made up for the rest of her past lifetime without him, she sighed in contentment and then turned to go and assist the rest of the crew in getting ready to dock at the blasted Tortuga- still at least Jack only went there for the rum these days rather than the entertainment that he used to seek there._

_End Flashback_

Ana stretched her legs out in front of her and rested her throbbing head against the cabin door. She had thought that her and Jack would be together for the rest of their lifetimes- she just hadn't expected for his time to come so soon. She pulled herself unsteadily to her feet and walked over to his desk, her breath catching in her throat as she caught sight of his compass that didn't point north, she took it and held it in both of her hands carefully tracing the pattern of the dial with her finger, once more lost in deep thought.

_Flashback_

_"Jack why do you insist on carrying that daft broken compass around with you?" Ana asked her friend with a laugh, yet when she turned to look at her Captain, he was not laughing, in fact he looked hurt._

_"Jack what's the matter?" she asked him, fearing that she had really hurt him. _

_"Me compass isn't daft" he told her his voice quiet and serious, for once lacking in its almost permanently playful tone. She moved closer to him._

_"I'm sorry Jack, I meant no harm honest, and I didn't want to hurt ya or anything. It's just that it don't point North does it?" she tried to reason with him. He turned his deep chocolate eyes on her, strangely clouded to block her from reading his thoughts._

_"It's a good job I don't wanna go bleeding North then ain't it?" he asked her, and then walked off before she could take the conversation any further. _

_End Flashback_

Ana sighed sadly, Jack had once promised her that one day he would tell her where he had acquire the compass and why it was so important to him. She guessed that now she would never know- just one more thing that she would never find out about the puzzle that made up Captain Jack Sparrow. She placed the compass gently back down on the desk and turned her attention to the Captain's strange tri cornered hat. She chuckled slightly at the image of her Captain it conjured up, yet her laughter caught in her throat when she caught sight on the blood stained on one side of the hat and had to prevent herself from gagging as the memories she had been trying to avoid came back to her full force.

_Flashback_

_"Ah come on Jack do we have to go in there? It's all sailors and whores on there!" Ana whined to her Captain._

_"I just want one tankard of rum then I promise we'll go back to the Pearl and stay there until the crew have had their night of fun" he reasoned with her, and actually shocked her by how easily he was willing to give up his night of fun in Tortuga. She stretched to tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Thank you Jack, I love you" she told him, and gasped as she realized the words that had left her mouth, his eyes widened in shock as he couldn't quite believe what she had said. He coughed slightly and then seemed to regain his composure._

_"No problems love, come on let's go 'fore all the rums gone" he told her, and she felt her heart drop at his failure to repeat the words that she hadn't even intended to say. She followed him into the dank and smelly tavern, and stayed close behind him. Despite the fact tat she was more than capable with a blade and a pistol she always hated venturing into the taverns of __Tortuga__ and refused to do so unless she had Jack by her side. She stayed a few steps behind Jack whilst he ordered drinks at the bar. That was what caused the first part in a chain of events that would change everyone's lives. Ana was stood back watching Jack, when she felt a hand grab her from behind. She spun around and found herself staring directly into the chest of a group of three seamen. She involuntarily attempted to take a step back, yet a hand planted firmly on her rear prevented her from doing so._

_"Hey take yer bleeding hand off me arse" she told the man that still held her._

_"Are you gonna make me?" he leered at her, yet before she could answer a familiar voice interjected._

_"She probably will, and if she don't I bloody will" Jack responded on her behalf._

_"Well, well, well if it ain't Jack Sparrow as I live and breath._

_"Ah a fan huh?" well get yer filthy hands off me first mate before we show ya exactly why ye have heard of me" Jack told them and the cold steely glint in his eye told everyone that he meant it. The man sneered at him, and pulled his hand away from Ana, only to reach for his pistol, Ana saw the gun's barrel aim at her a second too late to move, yet Jack was quicker, as quick as a flash his feet had left the ground and pushed her to the ground only to receive the round himself directly in the chest. Directly through his heart. Ana gasped as she picked herself up from eth ground and saw the blood all over her. Quickly she did an inventory to see where she was hurt then all of a sudden clarity dawned and remembering Jack's actions she dropped back to her knees besides her Captain, and placed her hands firmly over the fatal wound to his chest trying desperately to stem the flow. Jack turned pain filled eyes towards her, and weakly lifted his hand attempted to draw her close._

_"Love ye Ana" he whispered as his strength deserted him, and before she could respond he drew his last breath and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow proved that he was mortal after all. _

_End Flashback_

Ana sobbed into the hat, unable to even stand up on her own two feet any longer, she would have to make sure that the hat was on his head when he finally parted ways with his crew. The whole group had decided that Jack would wish to be at rest at sea, Ana had contemplated leaving him in his cabin and simply sinking the Pearl so that the two could rest together, yet somehow that didn't seem right and she was in two minds as to what Jack would have wanted. On one hand she wasn't sure if he could rest easy knowing that his beloved Pearl was in somehow else's hands, yet she wasn't sure if he would want for her to be sunk. She sighed and banged her fists down hard on the table, keeping the hat in her hands she moved silently across to the bed where her beloved lay.

Covered by a blanket as he was you could almost think that he was simply asleep, yet she knew he would never wake up again, he would never scurry up the rigging like a monkey again, never swim in the sea as if dolphin himself again, never hold her in his tender embrace again and never tell her he loved her again. She sat down beside him and took hi still hand in hers, she was surprised to find it still warm, as she was expecting the effects of death to have set in by now. She gently pulled him forwards and placed his hat on his head, angling it slightly off centre as he usually managed.

"Jack I love you so much, why did you have you do it you daft fool" she told him, her eyes once more filling with moisture. "I guess this is it. I loved you more than I thought I could ever love any man, and I know I will never love anyone in quite the same way again Goodbye Captain Jack Sparrow, rest in peace" she told him through her tears, yet somehow her emotional farewell didn't seem quite as final as she thought it would for before her Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she jumped back in shock. Right before her jack sat up on the bed stretched and clambered to his feet, yet another still Jack also remained on the bed.

"Well I don't know who I've got to thank for this but I guess I'm getting an extra chance to same me goodnights" Jack told the astonished pirate before him.

"But this is impossible" she stammered, and Jack smiled his famous grin, and the sight was so familiar that Ana felt her heart break all over again. Unable to resist Ana dashed forward and grabbed hold of him, yet her hand went straight through his ghostly figure.

"Sorry love, I think ye can look but not touch" Jack told her sadly, Ana nodded silently, unable to remove her gaze from her beloved captain.

"Jack you shouldn't have done it" she whispered.

"I should of and I did. It wasn't your time. I couldn't have lived with meself if I hadn't of done it. I made ye go into Tortuga despite the fact that I knew it would be dangerous for ye, yet I still did it, so it's me own fault really" he told her, her voice wistful as he wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms and never let her go.

"Captain Jack Sparrow shouldn't have died in a dirty tavern in Tortuga, that was no where for you to die" Ana told him voicing one of the many regrets racing through her brain. Jack chuckled lightly.

"Ana, love, dead is dead, makes no difference how or when, or where at the end of the day you are still dead ain't ya?" he reasoned in typical Jack Sparrow fashion. "Sides if it was a choice between dying in battle or dyin' protecting you I know which one I'd choose every time" he told her and the intensity of his gaze told her that he meant it.

"I love you Jack" she told him, and choked up at the words.

"I love you too Ana, and that's why I know that you will move on and live your life on board the Pearl with Gibbs and the rest of the crew- you're the only one I'd have at the helm of me Pearl" he told her, ad she nodded so she had been right Jack wouldn't have wanted the Pearl to be sunk. He stepped forward and starred at her as if trying to remember every single line and crease of her dark face, and then with intense concentration managed to gently caress her face, and she shuddered into his tender touch, and once more the tears began to roll down her face, for this time she knew it was the final goodbye.

"Good bye Jack" she whispered as he walked back to the bed.

"No Ana, love, this isn't goodbye. This is simply good night" he told her then gently blew her a kiss, and closed his eyes. Ana knew the second that Jack Sparrow was completely gone for she felt a piece of her heart crumble and die at the same time.

_Say goodnight not good-bye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are  
  
In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
Don't you fear when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
Like a jewel buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep  
  
You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
  
You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye_

The End

Yes that's right I killed Jack, I am really sorry guys but I haven't done a PotC death story yet and I felt it was the time.

Please Review though!!!!


End file.
